Ramage for Cuusoo
Raven Olivier Howcrofter was a large bird enthusiast, devoting his life to them, and attempting to fly as if he was one. He was an assistant of Patrik Swarns (Ramage), and was always in the background of his work. He then started using his knowledge to start a vigilante style alter ego, using an armoured suit, raven helmet and wings. Quickdraw Antony Howard was a former paintball player, and had an eye for the target. He spent his child-hood in a sketchy neighbourhood, often being associated with guns, and violence. At the age of 12, he shot his first victim dead, and was nicknamed "Quickdraw" for his speed, accuracy, and precision when holding a gun. He is often working closely with Raven, and also with Mors. He includes with himself in battle, a modified pistol, and symbol-band armour. Mors Tay-ruk Shun, is a reincarnation of the Minotaur, and also a bat monster. His alter-ego, "Mors" (Latin for Death Bringer) is infamous for his creation of the "Venomous Ramage", alongside Dr. Splinter, which was used as the "Ramage Equality Tank". His main powers are his brutal strength, and mastermind. Dr. Splinter James Blaze had a rare skin condition, which could only be cured by a mask over the face. He did not spend his childhood like others, and was more interested in psychology and technology, creating a super-powered cane, to rule a business empire. He was only in the shadows in his business, and used good friend Richard Corp to stand in as manager. He was the original villain for Ramage, with his cunning skill, and ability to outsmart his competitor. He once managed to kidnap Red Sailor, and traded him back to Ramage for $900,000. Mister Morphinicus Ray Morphinicus was always a talented special effects wizard, and was responsible for many stage productions, and particularly animal shows, of which he once stole three zoo animals, morphed them together, before being stopped by Ramage. He continued to make morphed animals, including one he keeps as a pet. He make a large staff for morphing objects together, and also double an object. Bleach Jason Reyze was a nobody in the world, working as a chemical factory trainee, who checked the plant every night.One night he was on patrol, and two figures broke into the room, Ramage and Byzogulater, a few chemicals splashes into the air, and a few eventually made onto Reyze. He was blinded, and ran right into an electric current, making him a living piece of acid, and electric. In the serials, Bleach is found by Dr. Splinter, and is imprisoned, forced to do his bidding, using him as a puppet. Despite even others' opinions on this, Dr. Splinter continued to use him, until Bleach broke out, storming the night, trying to kill the one who started it all - Ramage. Dr. Mummy John Vazte is an international terrorist, part of the group "Night Sheriffs". He uses a head-wrap in the way of a mummy, and contact lenses, giving an effect of red eyes. His most well-known "coup" was destroying Andreas Fillersen's wedding day, which forced Fillersen to become the Super Hero known as Eagle. Vazte often works with Byzgulater, and his gun was made by Byzogulater, in the same style as his own. Vazte also uses genetically mutated humans as his own military generals, who rage war on small territories to expand their federation. Scariosa Angelina Rozelle is an international eco-theif, known for her use of flora to assist her. She has a major disfigurement on her face, which happened after she had a brawl inside an flora park, when it was mutated by a local vigilante. She got buried beneath the bodies of plants, and came out scarred from a thorn, and suffered major injuries. Her family were poor, and could not afford an operation, so she took to take revenge on the vigilante, finding her inner-strength within usage of natural elements, as hostile objects. Spoiler Jonothan Basen is a celebrity in his own mind, hosting his own show about technology, called "Basen Micro". He was soon approached by Dr. Splinter to be a test-subject for a new syrum he'd made, and was then made to be an assassin for him. The Mole Miner Ronald Patrick was a miner who never had never struck gold - but when he did, fell into a crevasse in a mine, and came back with two extra arms, and an odd jaw problem, and head, which had grown over his old body. He threats the world, by forcing them to mine for him, or allow him enslave the world. His assistant Colation, was given his name after he had pushed him in a pool of coal and tar, making him unable to breath without apparatus. Voras Todd Richards was a licensed pilot, who took part of a submarine journey to the lost city of Asaides. He was the chief of the submarine, and two days before they arrived, Richards went crazy, and crashed the submarine into the city, killing them all, and emerging from the sub with both legs gone. When he arrived on-shore, he started to create new legs, and called himself "Voras" meaning "spider" in Lithuanian. His attempt to destroy a naval office had spoiled by Ramage. He got his back on him by destroying 4 levels of the Swarn0ps building, calling it "a simple, and fun revenge". In the serials, Voras is found out by Dr. Splinter after he robs a bank, using the money to fix up his body. He was quickly follow by Dr. Splinter, and asked to join his new group Splinter's Seven. Colatin Dr. Lati was a scientist, who after he fell down into a pool of coal and tar, when crazy, taking people as his victims, and inserting them with his special red venom. The venom, and mix of humane feeling gave him a Dr. Jekyll affect - after a certain amount of hours, he would return to a normal state. He worked prominently for the Mole Miner, and their team-work allowed them to rule humans under their control. When he is adding venom to others, he will make himself turn into a robotic and mutated body, with twice his strength. Mr. Peck Antonio Peck was bullied as a child, for his surname. As revenge, he made a chicken suit so he could terrorise the population. It worked, surprisingly. He put people into egg prisons, and, they turned into gooey chicken drones. Ramage foiled his plan, and sent him to the farm. By farm, we mean mental institute. Man-Crab Joe Mediocris was your average man. One day he was walking along a pier, and he fell down. Long story short, he believes he is a crab warrior. Snowman Ta'Khaan Nivariu was caught in a nuclear explosion on Christmas Day. As acid rain fell towards the ice, it bonded over his body, and formed a large layer of snow skin. In spirit of it being Christmas, he made living clockwork toy soldiers. Antroxhies Antroxhies, also known as "The Stalking Demon" is a beast that stalks Olivier Howcrofter, as it knows all secrets of him, and threatens to reveal all to the world, but instead causes Howcrfoter hallucination. It mimics Howcrofter, in ways such as his appearance, and has telekinesis over him. Set gallery CzechRamage4.png CzechOfficeRaidRamage.png CzechRamage1.png CzechRamage2.png CzechByzogulaterLair1.png CzechRavenLair.png CzechRavenMech.png CzechRamage13.png CzechRamage12.png CzechDrSplinterWIP.png CzechMoleMinerRamage.png CzechByzones.png CzechTryzogulater.png CzechRamage9.png CzechRamage8.png CzechRamagePoly1.png CzechQuickdraw.png CzechMuseumProto.png CzechRamage14Chicken.png CzechDrSplinterLair.png CzechTKU2.png CzechKingChemical2.png CzechSwarnsMech.png CzechByzoneInvasionset2.png CzechByzoneInvasion.png CzechBugXzas.png CzechRamage14Chicken.png